Water heaters are sold to professional plumbing contractors and also to home owners and the like who prefer to install water heaters on a do-it-yourself basis. These do-it-yourself consumers often purchase water heaters through large discount stores, national department stores, home centers, and building supply outlets. Water heaters are displayed at these establishments for selection by the potential purchaser. Often several water heaters from several different manufacturers will be displayed for comparison shopping by the purchaser. It is important that information on the water heaters being displayed be associated with the water heaters themselves in a prominent, readable manner. This has presented problems in the past.
Most water heaters are generally cylindrical in overall shape. Many residential type water heaters are from about 4 1/2 to about 5 1/2 feet tall. While water heaters are also made in different sizes, a major portion of water heaters sold to do-it-yourself installers are of the size described. This size presents problems in display. There is no convenient surface for affixing easily readable materials. The flat top of the water heater is too high. Information printed or taped to the top of the water heater cannot be seen by most individuals standing next to the water heater. A vertical stand on the top of the water heater is too high for convenient reading. Information taped to the side of the water heater is to low too be conveniently read when disposed vertically. However, as the best available surface is the side surface, one often sees information bearing papers taped to the side of the water heater. Potential purchasers must either stoop down to try to read the inconveniently placed paper or partially remove the paper from the water heater to lift it and read it. The paper may become disassociated from the water heater to which it pertains and confusion can result.
These and other problems are overcome by the present invention wherein a display stand adapted to hold sales information and be conveniently orientated on a water heater is provided.